


Full of Surprises

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len plans a Surprise but gets one of his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Surprises

It was an old, arcane even, holiday. Few still celebrated it, even though it was still known. His ex-wife hated it. Then again she was all about the new and modern and hated anything traditional. His mother, God rest her soul, was as traditional as they came. So as Valentine's Day came closer he thought about doing something for Chris, nothing over the top, just a gesture to show Chris how much he meant to him. They hadn't said the "L" word to one another but Len knew the day was coming closer. He knew he felt too much for it to not come spilling out sooner or later. 

He thought about the little things his mother use to do to show him and his father. There was one thing, more than anything else, she made that he always looked forward to and out of all the things she did for them, he missed the most. She called them "Love Pies". Any other time of the year they were whoopee cookies and chocolate but at Valentine's they were red and love pies. 

He'd have to make a call to his cousin and have her box up his mother's recipe box and have it shipped to him. Looking at the clock, he realized due to the time difference he'd have to wait a couple of hours before calling her. With time on his hands before he could call, he started a list of other things he'd have her ship to him. Thankfully the McCoy family home and contents weren't part of the divorce and remained intact. His cousin was thrilled when he asked her to move in and keep it in the family.

xXxXxXx

Len did something he hadn't done since his college days at Ole Miss and something pretty much unheard of at Star Fleet Academy, he skipped his morning classes. He took his mother's recipe box over to Chris's along with a few other things as soon as he knew his lover had left for his day.

He made it back to the medical building just in time for his noon meeting with his new, and unknown, academic advisor. He was quite surprised to discover when he arrived that his new advisor was to be Admiral Beckett himself. As he sat in the glass walled office, overlooking the campus he wasn't sure what he should be more worried about. The fact his new advisor was the Star Fleet Surgeon General or that he'd cut classes or the items in his satchel that would need to be refrigerated soonish. The minute the Admiral called him "Cadet" he knew which... 

"Cadet, as I'm sure you know, I only take on a student to mentor once every few years and it's been six now since I have found one of quality. Although your absence from classes this morning makes me wonder if I've made the right choice. Would you care to explain?" Admiral Beckett stated as he sat behind his big desk, elbows on the top, finger interlaced.

Len swallowed. "I'm sorry sir. I've never done it before," he stated quickly. Seeing the Admiral nod, he knew the other man had his academic records on the screen of the PADD between his elbows. "It'll never happen again. It's just that today is..."

"I know full well what today is," the Admiral interrupted sternly before pausing and laughing. "Planning something special for your Captain are you?"

"Yes sir," Len answered trying not to smile too much.

"Don't let it happen again and I'll let it slide this time."

"Thank you, sir, I won't."

"Good. Now get out of here. I need to make some plans to surprise my wife."

Standing, Len gathered his satchel and turned to the Admiral, "Give Mrs. Beckett my best sir."

"Same to Chris. Have a good evening."

"Thank you sir," Len said as the door slid close behind him. He dodged a bullet and he knew it. One of his classmate had already commed him the notes so maybe while dinner was cooking, he'd go over the notes in order to be up to speed tomorrow as he was sure the Admiral would be checking.

xXxXxXx

Fog had settled over the city and the temperature had dropped. Although Len thought it was almost fitting since he and Chris began their relationship in the winter fog. For the first time in his adult life, Len was glad his mother insisted he learn to cook. Even though he hadn't needed to follow it, he'd pulled out his mother's recipe for beef stew to double check that he had all the ingredients.

He listened to one of the lectures he missed while he chopped the vegetables for the stew and narrowly missed cutting the tip of his finger off several times when he disagreed with what the lecturer had to say.

Deciding to play it safe while he made the love pies because of the preciseness of the recipe, he turned the lectures off and put on some music he could hum along to.

He never noticed the passage of time as he mixed, baked and mixed again, pausing only to cut the squash and pack it with butter and brown sugar so when the alarm he set to give him an hour warning before Chris was due home went off, he could put it in the oven. He was putting together the last of the love pies, hips swaying to the music when the alarm went off. Wiping bits of cake and cream filling from his hands on the apron tied around his waist, he reached for the pan with the squash to put it in the oven and damn near dropped it when he saw Chris leaning in the doorway.

"You're early," he accused as he put the squash in the oven.

"Admiral Beckett seemed to indicate that maybe I should go home early when he caught me after my class. He also informed me you were absent from classes this morning."

"Damn him," Len muttered as he walked up to Chris for a kiss.

"What's all this?" Chris asked waving his hand toward the disaster that was formerly his kitchen.

"Your surprise that would have been ready if you'd have come home at your normal time," Len said with a bit of a pout. He really had wanted it to be perfect for Chris when he came home.

"Want me to leave?"

Len shook his head. "No damnit. I'm sorry. I was trying for everything to be perfect. You just surprised me," he admitted, pulling his apron off, balling it up and tossing it on the counter so he could give Chris a proper hug without getting anything on his uniform.

"This will sound sappy, but you're here so it's perfect," Chris admitted then continued, "Let me go change and I'll help you clean up."

Len smiled as Chris turned and walked out of the room then turned back to his task at hand. He drew a sink of hot water, dumping the bowls and utensils in the water to soak as he wiped the counters down. He knew he could use the sonic cleaner but since he was cooking dinner 'old school' he decided he should clean up the same way. He really didn't mind washing them. He'd grown up with that task as his mother was that kind of woman. He was elbows deep in sudsy water when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a warm breath as Chris kissed his neck.

"I told you I'd help," Chris commented.

"I know but it looked worse than it really was," Len said as he twisted so he could get a real kiss.

"Anything I can do to help?" Chris offered.

"Dry," Len answered pointing to a towel.

He smiled as Chris grabbed the towel and started drying and putting everything away. He knew he should be surprised at how well they worked together but it wasn't really a surprise because it was how they had been from the start.

Lost in his thoughts and task he wasn’t paying attention to what Chris was doing so he was caught by surprise when a towel snapped on his backside causing him to drop the metal bowl he had in his hands back into the soapy water, spraying suds everywhere. He grew up with the 'don't get mad, get even' school of thought so when Chris got close enough, he sprayed his lover with ice cold water. Chris's grimace from the cold water turned into a grin when Len found himself with a face full of soap suds which turned into an all out war that left them wet and sudsy and laughing like kids. 

"How long before dinner is ready?"

Len looked at the clock then answered, "Thirty minutes give or take."

Chris nodded. 'Let's clean this up quick and get a shower."

Len laughed, they had never, ever, been quick in the shower, but maybe there was a first time for everything.

xXxXxXx

Their shower had been quick and dinner was eaten by firelight in the study. They even danced a little, if you could call standing and swaying in each other's arms dancing. Now they were perfectly content to lay together on the sofa watching the flames flicker.

Len was comfortable under Chris's body. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Chris's fingers as they lightly caressed his chest. The thin fabric of his shirt did little to mask the sensation. All he could do was murmur, "Mmm..." in contentment.

"This has to go down as my most perfect day."

Len opened his eyes, looking up at Chris. He couldn't resist a bit of teasing, "Even more than taking your first ship out of space dock, Captain, sir?"

Chris laughed, "Its close," he paused, "But yeah, even more than that."

"The only thing that can beat this day for me was the birth of my daughter," Len said honestly. He didn't talk about his family much and Chris respected his privacy in the matter knowing it was a sore point with him.

"I guess I can come second to your daughter."

Len framed Chris's face with his hands, urging him down for a kiss. He didn't know what to say so he said the only thing he could, "I love you." He found himself wrapped in Chris's arms and held tight then just as quickly released as Chris stood above him, holding out his hand. Taking that hand, he let himself be pulled and led up to the bedroom. 

Chris pushed him to sit on the bed and Len watched as his lover slipped his blue shirt from his shoulders then slid his jeans down his legs. "Damn... Chris..." Len muttered when he realized Chris hadn't had anything on under his jeans. When Chris came closer, Len pulled him down for a kiss. Their kisses became urgent and tried to pull Len's clothes from him. Tumbling backward, Len half undressed, they laughed at their desperation. 

Kicking his pants from his legs, Len lay back and pulled Chris into his embrace. "Make love to me," Chris whispered.

Len pulled back just enough to look at him. "Chris?" he questioned, stroking Chris's face gently.

"Make love to me, Len," Chris repeated, then added to make sure Len understood him, "I want to feel you over me and in me."

Unsure of his voice, Len responded the only way he could - he kissed Chris, pouring all the emotion he felt at hearing Chris's request into the kiss. They had made love in other ways but never penetration and it floored Len to hear Chris's request. It was the last thing he'd expected. His hands echoed the sentiment as they wandered across Chris's chest, carding through soft greying curls and brushing lightly over his nipples.

When the need for air became more important than their kiss, they parted, breathing heavily. "There's oil in the bed stand," Chris said hoarsely.

Len retrieved the bottle of oil and rolled back toward Chris and kissed him. He smiled when Chris's sigh at him breaking their kiss turned to moans as he began to touch kiss his way down Chris's body. He left no part of his lover's chest untouched. 

"Oh..." Chris moaned, rising up off the bed when he felt Len's mouth on his erection. Len just smiled. He wanted to undo Chris. He lay with his head on Chris's leg, and began to tease his lover until his fingers were sliding in and out of him

"Len... close..." Chris managed to stutter.

"Wait for me," Len requested as he removed his finger and positioned himself to slide into Chris. 

Closing his eyes, Len savored the feeling of sliding into Chris, filling him. Finally opening his eyes when he was all the way in and their bodies were pressed together. Chris met his gaze and held it as they slowly moved together.

"I love you," Chris said, finally breaking the silence between them.

He never looked away from Chris's face until their mutual orgasm robbed them of their strength, and he collapsed against Chris. Len seemed to know when he finally became too heavy for Chris and carefully slid from his body. He curled against Chris's side with his head cushioned on his shoulder. This wasn't how he expected Valentine's Day when he planned a special day for him and Chris. They had taken yet another step in their still undefined relationship. As he felt himself drift off to sleep he wondered if the fact they worked so well together was the fact they hadn't defined what they had together.


End file.
